Taste of a Dream
by Yaro
Summary: Teaser He thought the world was over when Nittle Grasper broke up. Years later, he gets another chance to taste his greatest dream. Tatsuha POV.


Taste of a Dream

Prologue

Tatsuha's POV

I waited nervously in front of the television screen. This would be the moment that decided everything.

As everyone knows, I am THE biggest Nittle Grasper fan to ever live. I had heard from Mika-neechan that Nittle Grasper was to announce their split today. News from Seguchi Tohma himself, apparently. I had refused to believe it, thinking that Mika was doing it just to stop my ever-growing obsession with lead singer, Sakuma Ryuuichi.

As I watch the screen, watch each of the solemn faces walking into the press conference, I have to fight to keep myself from believing it. It can't be true. It CAN'T be true!

"Attention, minna-san" Sakuma-sama begins. I have to force myself to listen, fighting the urge to shut the television off and bury myself in a corner with my own denial. This is probably the only time I didn't want to hear Sakuma-sama's beautiful voice.

'Please no...'

Tohma takes over for Sakuma-sama. I'm very grateful for this. If I had to listen to my God announce what I'm dreading he was about to, I don't know if I could have handled it. "We are sorry to announce that, due to personal circumstances, Nittle Grasper is splitting up."

I can't listen anymore. The room was becoming increasingly smaller. The temperature seemed to have increase ten-fold. It was getting hard to breathe.

'No'

Nittle Grasper was over. It was really over.

It's been a total of four years since the break up of Nittle Grasper. My God had left for America soon after. I was a naïve twelve year old when that had happened. I was so devastated that I actually fainted, waking up a few hours later to the worried faces of my sister and her husband.

At the time, I had been visiting Mika for the weekend, you see. When I caught sight of Tohma, my "beloved" brother-in-law, I was beyond angry. He KNEW. He KNEW and he didn't TELL ME! Silly child that I was, I actually blamed Tohma for all of this, screaming at him, accusing him of chasing Ryuichi-sama away. I could see the hurt in his eyes but that didn't stop me. It took Mika slapping me hard enough to knock me out of my tantrum. After that, all I could do was collapse into Tohma's arms, repeating "why?" over and over again. He never answered me.

Now, I'm a mature sixteen. I've grown very much since that time, physically more than mentally. I was now the same height as my older brother, Eiri, and just as, if not more so, handsome. I'm very popular with both males and females. How can they resist?

Once again, I'm visiting Mika and Tohma. After the little incident after Nittle Grasper's announcement, Tohma and I have grown a little closer. I don't hate him anymore, so that's a plus.

I didn't hate him just because of NG's break-up. It started way before that, when he first started dating Mika. He had stolen my sister, MY sister. I use to be Mika's "Little Tat-chan". Shut up about the nickname. That's not even my point. She was the closest thing I had to a mother and he stole her away with such ease. It made me doubt her love for me, and I hated that. After that, the whole Eiri thing. They never told me what happened. I had to eavesdrop to find out and when I did, I was the closest I've ever been to killing him. He took my aniki to America and hired that bastard to tutor him. It was his fault. Everything was his fault. NG's split was just the breaking point.

He'd tried for so long to make me like him back in those days. He even brought me to see Sakuma-sama a few times. As I said, I was more of Mika's son than her brother. Apparently he realized that my opinion mattered more than anyone else in our family. Eiri was too close to Mika's age to be anything but her brother and he had changed so much after America that he became a stranger to us. Our father was too weak to even talk, let alone try to stop a marriage if he might disapprove. In the end, it was up to me to approve or disapprove the wedding. Funny isn't it? A little twelve-year- old controlling the future of two grown adults.

Of course, it wasn't like I was going to stop it, no matter how much I wanted to. I learned the hard way that Mika truly, madly, and deeply loved Tohma. I can still feel the sting of her slap when I bad-mouthed him all those years ago. As the mature 12-year old I was, there was no way in hell I would hurt Mika like that, no fucking way. So they got married. And I could have been happier for them, I just didn't want to be.

Back to my point though. Yep, I've met Sakuma-sama before. Praised him, touched him, hugged him, melted into a puddle of Tatsu-GlopTM in front of him. Hell, I even got to say "bye" to him before he left for America. Even got me a fucking kiss. Too bad it was just on the cheek. Damn Mika for dragging me to the bathroom, complaining that my dirty face (which I didn't wash for the past week or so) was making her lose her appetite every time we were having dinner, and forcibly scrubbing my cheeks. Yea, I didn't come out of my room for another week after that.

And now? Now Sakuma-sama's coming back and I get to go to his welcome back party. Have I told everyone that I love my brother-in-law yet? This time though, I'm older, wiser, and damn am I hot. This time I'm going to get more than just a kiss on the cheek. This time...this time I'm going to get Sakuma-sama.

End?

A/N: okee! I haven't written a fic in a WHILE so go easy on me okay? This is just a teaser. I very much doubt that I'll continue this but who knows. I actually have a Furuba plot I'm working on. Please give me your opinions. This is the first character pov that I've ever done and I'm not quite sure how in character I made Tat-chan. Erm.is it at least semi-interesting? Ehehe..review please.


End file.
